


The Worst Night Ever

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: One night Isabelle wakes up to discover she's bleeding. This is a sad story about a miscarriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

It was late at night when Izzy woke up with a dull pain in her lower stomach and with something wet on her legs. She turned the lamp on and pulled the blankets off her and saw blood. She started shaking, “No, no, oh by the angel! Simon wake up! Wake up!”  
      
He got up, “Izz-crap!” He hugged her, “I’m so sorry. Do you want me to get your mom?”  
      
Tears were coming into her sight and her throat was tightening, “Yeah…”  
      
He kissed her forehead and left the room. What felt like years later Maryse and Simon came in the room. Maryse ran over to her and saw the blood, “I called the Silent Brothers. There’s nothing that can be done. I’m sorry sweetie.” Maryse held her as she cried. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Okay?” Isabelle nodded her head. She had some trouble walking and was glad her mother helped her walk to the bathroom. Once there her mom helped her undress and got her into the bathtub.   
      
She had yet to stop crying and seeing the bath water turn a pale red didn’t help anything. Maryse ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair trying to comfort her.   
      
“It’s going to be okay, honey. Do you want Simon?”

“No.”  
      
“Why not?”  
      
“Because I lost our baby. It’s all my fault.”  
      
“Isabelle, look at me.” She lifted her daughter chin to look at her, “This is not your fault. Do you understand? There’s nothing you could of done to stop this or make it happen?” Isabelle nodded her head and continued to sob. Maryse held her close, “Aw, my poor baby girl. Did anyone else know about the baby?”

“No-o.”

“Do you want me to get Simon now?”

“Yeah.” 

Maryse kissed the top of her head and went to get her son-in-law.

He sat on the bed with his head in this hands. She went over and sat by him and held him in her arms, “I’m so sorry. I knew how hard it is to lose a child.”

“Can I see Izzy?” 

“Yeah, just to warn you, she’s a mess. She thinks it’s all her fault and she might be sobbing again.”

“Thanks, Maryse.”

Maryse never wanted to hear those heart breaking sobs ever again.


End file.
